The invention relates to a tool fixing device for machine tools, comprising a tool holder with a tool holder body bearing the tool and having a contact surface and a shaft projecting therefrom for clamping the tool holder, a tool carrier with a tool station comprising a support surface and a receiving means for the shaft, wherein the contact surface abuts on the support surface when the tool holder is clamped in the receiving means with its shaft, and an aligning device operative between tool holder body and tool carrier for positioning the tool holder body relative to the tool carrier, in particular with respect to rotation about a longitudinal axis of the shaft.
Such a tool fixing device is known from DE-PS 39 29 802.
With this device, two projections are arranged on the tool holder body out of necessity and these each bear a screw as adjusting element, in addition, wherein the tool holder body can be aligned relative to the tool carrier by means of adjusting elements acting on the two opposite end faces of the tool carrier.
This solution has the disadvantage that for each insertion into the tool station each tool holder body has to be adjusted by means of the adjusting devices in the inserted position since alterations in the surfaces of the tool carrier acted upon by the adjusting devices relative to the receiving means and, thus, inaccuracies result during multiple removal and insertion of the tool holder.
The object underlying the invention is therefore to improve a tool fixing device of the generic type such that the tool holders in the respective tool station of the tool carrier need not be readjusted each time they are inserted.